The Next Day
by LunnyLuna123
Summary: This is what I think would happen after the movie ends. Mainly Jodi/Pink, and Mitch/Julie
1. Chapter 1

Dazed And Confused

The Next Day

AN: Ok, I don't owne anything Dazed and Confused! Nothing at all. This is just something I have been thinking about sence I have only been able to find two Dazed and Confused storys out there! This is what I think would happen the next day.

Pink's POV

"Hey man, you want me to drop you off at your place?" Wooderson asks me after we drop Slater and the girls off.

"You know what man! Drop me off at Jouniors house! I wanna know if he scored." I reply simply.

"Your not foolin me man! You are goin over there for Jodi!" He snorts in his laughter. I just roll my eyes and turn the radio up.

When we get to Jouniors I get out and before Wooderson pulls away he throws me a bottle of asprin. I run up to the door and knock. Just my luck Jodi answers.

"Hey Pink what are you doin here?" She questions me as she pulls me inside. She slams me into her door and starts kissing me. Of course I kiss back! But then I flip us around so that she is the one pushed against the door. I pull away from the kiss to bite her neck and she moans.

"You left last night, I thought you were gonna come get arosmith tickets with me and Woodabeen." I tell her pressing my hard into her thigh.

"I thought you might like Simone going better." She growls at me.

"You thought wrong! I dumped her yesterday after you left. I got the tickets, you gonna come? I got two tickets for Jounior too, I figure he can take Julie."

"You are putting my little bro at social functions that I go to, but how did he end up getting Julie yesterday? She is a fiercracker and I would have never expected him to be her type. But of course I'm coming to the concert. Well, I need to go pick up Sabrina, gotta see what happened after She took off with Tony last night, Mitch's rooms up the stairs second door on the right if you wanna go up. I figure you wanna check on him sence you seem to have taken him under your wing, thanks by the way!"

"For what?" I ask her trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb! It doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ben told me all about how you saved Mitch from O'Bannon when he wanted seconds after the game. And now that he is hanging with you nobody is gonna try fucking with him!" She replys as she walks out the door. I smack her ass before she gets all the way out though, then I go up to check on Jounior.

"Hey man! You gotta get up!" I say as I shake him. He opens his eyes but closes them tightly strait away.

"It's called a hangover man! Here take these!" I say giving him two asprin! He does then sits up.

"Hey man, whats up with you and my sister?" Jounior says taking me completely off gard.

"I don't know man! She's really cool but I probably don't stand a chance!" I reply honestly. I mean the kids cool and I probably shouldn't lie to him.

"Man, you are so wrong! She has talked about you for the past two years! Why do you think she hates Simone so much? You should tottally go for it man! My moms gonna be leaving tonight for the next two weeks, and I am gonna get Jodi to let me throw a party saterday! You should tottallly stay the night tonight and keep her busy so that I can get some alone time with Julie!" Jounior tottally blows my mind with this. Could she really want me as bad as I want her?

Ok, So this is all I'm gonna put in chapter one but it will get better I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Dazed and Confused

The Next Day

Chapter 2

AN: I still own nothing!

Pink's POV

(Mitch's Room)

"So you are trying to tell me that you want me to keep your sister occupied so that you can have an older girl in your room with you without getting interrupted! Man, I think I am a bad influence on you junior!" I say with a smirk as I push him over so I can sit on the bed as well. "Ok, but seriously man! How was last night after you guys left?" I say quite smugly. He blushes at this a bit.

"Well, we went and were making out on a blanket in the grass on the side of the highway somewhere until a bit after dawn. I told her that she should hang out again sometime and she gave me her number and said to call her anytime. Jodi told my mom that the guys got me bad and that you were taking me under your wing and basically you are the reason my mom isn't mom isn't making me go on vacation with her. She really likes you and she says that it would do me some good to spend two weeks with you. She says you can stay here the whole two weeks if you want. She wants me to try and get you and Jodi to hook up." Junior tells me catching me off guard yet again.

"Ok, so you want Julie to come over tonight but you need me to keep your sister distracted. You do realize that I have wanted to fuck your sister for a while now right? So it probably wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world to leave me in a room alone with her unless you don't care if that happens." I tell Junior.

"Man she needs to get you out of her system! I'm just joking man! You can fuck her, just don't use her! You did already break up with Simone right?" He questions me so I shake my head yes. Just then Mrs. Kramer walks into the room.

"Oh, hello Randy. It's lovely to see you again. Are you going to be staying when I am on vacation? I realize that Jodi is going to want to throw a party, but I would feel a lot better if I knew that you were going to be here watching out for her and Mitch. I am fine with the party; I just don't trust most of the boys in this town not to take advantage of her. I know that you wouldn't let them, but do me a favor and when you to finally hook up, make sure you use protection. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet, but I would rather you be my son-in-law then any of these other jokes around here. I can call your parents and see if you can stay here while I am gone if you'd like." She finishes and I am completely shocked!

"That would be great Mrs. Kramer. I would love to stay here, and you don't have to worry about Jodi and Mitch, I can take care of them." I reply truly meaning what I said.

"Thank you Randy! I will go call your parents right now, so how about you boys get yourselves downstairs and have some breakfast." She tells us as she walks off to her room apparently to go and call my parents.

"Wow man! I thought you were kidding around when you said that about your mom liking me! So, what are we gonna do? Your sister is at Sabrina's house by the way." I throw that out there just to be safe. I hope my parents decide that I can stay! This could be a very interesting two weeks if they do.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Junior asks as his mom walks back in the room.

"Come on boys! I'm dropping the two of you off at Randy's house so he can grab his things. Your mother said that it was a great idea that you stay over here and she thinks it is just lovely that you are going to be hanging around with Mitch. She says that you can help keep him out of trouble and he can do the same for you." Junior's mom says as she leads us out to her car.

As we drive to my house the song Slow Ride comes on and I can't help but sing along with Junior and the radio! I can't believe that I am going to be staying with Junior and Jodi for two weeks! Oh yeah! I almost forgot!

"Mrs. Kramer, I wanted to ask you if it would be okay for Mitch and Jodi to come to an Aerosmith concert with me in three weeks, I have two extra tickets and I know they love Aerosmith as much as me." As I ask juniors mom he wears a look of shock that I actually got him a ticket!

"That sounds like good fun and it is absolutely fine with me as long as they want to go, so I am going to leave and get my bags from home. Jodi is dropping me off at the airport in an hour, so be good. There is plenty of money in the card, and if you want to use my car the keys will be hanging up. I put an extra hundred in the drawer for a couple of kegs. So you boys have fun! As we get out of the car she hugs both of us then drives away when we walk in my house.

After we got done packing my bags we drove over to Prickford's house! We were just listening to music as we drove and not really talking about anything in particular! We walked up to his door and I knocked. Prickford answered after a minute!

"Hey man! You got some stuff for me?" I ask as we all walk into his room. Slater and Michelle are already there.

"Yeah, I got your stuff man. How are you doing Junior?" He replied. At least everyone is cool with Mitch being around.

"I'm good man! There is gonna be a party at my place on Saturday! You guys gonna be there?" Junior starts up. That is a good thing. I like that he isn't nervous around everyone.

"There are gonna be two kegs at least! And if you need to get a hold of me within the next two weeks I'm gonna be staying at junior's place." I say as he hands me my bag and I hand him my cash.

"Cool, we are in! You tell Jodi you're into her yet?" Prickford questions me slyly.

"Of course he hasn't! I am going to get him to before these two weeks are over though!" Junior throws in before I even had time to reply.

"You're one sly dog Junior! You are going to fit in with us just fine!" Michelle says as we walk out.

Ok, I think this is where I am going to stop for now. I don't want to put too much up before I find a beta reader. So the sooner I find one the longer the chapters will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Dazed and Confused

The Next Day

Chapter 3

AN: I don't own anything that has to do with Dazed and Confused

Pink's POV

(In the Truck)

"You really are going to fit in with my friends perfectly junior! You busted me out before I had time to even get a word in. That's a good quality when you're hangin with us man." I tell him as I flip through the radio.

"When you live with Jodi you have to learn how to through comebacks out quick! It's a gift!" Junior says grinning as I finally settle on a song. It just so happens to be Amazing by Aerosmith! "So man, you are gonna take me and Jodi to an Aerosmith concert?"

I should have expected that question. "No, I'm taking Jodi and you are gonna take Julie." I reply with a grin.

"Are you for real man? You actually bought me two tickets! That's sick!" Junior looked ecstatic.

"It's no big deal man! So what do you wanna do today? We can go see what's happening up at the emporium." I question trying to see what we want to do.

"That sounds good to me; either that or we could go to my house and see what is going on or something." Junior says.

"Translation……You wanna have Julie come over." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Do you think that is a bad idea?" Junior questions me lamely.

"It is a good idea but you need to clean your room and make sure your sister isn't having people over first." I tell him as I pat him on the head.

That's exactly what we did! When we got home Jodi wasn't back from dropping her mom off yet so we got to work cleaning Junior's room. There was a note that I could stay in Mrs. Kramer's room if I wanted to, so I went and checked it out. There was a very soft king sized bed! I jumped down on it and the next thing I know someone is jumping down on top of me and pinning my hands above my head. Realization hits me as I open my eyes. I had fallen asleep and now Jodi was on top of me. She was biting my neck and it was driving me totally insane. I was loving every second of it!

"Wow! I heard. Mom is. Letting you. Stay while. She's gone!" She says, biting my neck between every other word. All I could do was groan. She had complete control!

"Nothing to say Pink?" She says as she takes one of her hands off mine and grabs me through my pants. God, this feels too amazing!

Then with one last nip at my neck she walks out the bedroom door with a wave and a huge grin. A minute later I hear her car start as she drives away, then it hits me. That little tease just left me hanging! I can't believe it!

This is where I am going to leave this for now! I'm an evil person lol


End file.
